Goron
Gorons are a humanoid, rock-eating race that dwell in the mountains. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Despite their hulking appearance, Gorons are a relatively peaceful species. Gorons are usually considered, perhaps superficially, to be of low intelligence, although there is no particular indication of this in the games. Perhaps it is due to the fact that they wear little clothing, or the stereotype of strength overriding intelligence. Biology Gorons are physically intimidating as their height and sheer size are almost double that of an average human. The Gorons maintain a strict diet of rocks and, as a result, develop rocky growths on their backs as they age. Due to their enormous density (most likely due to high muscle-mass, as muscle does not float), they are helpless in water because they'll sink to the bottom. It is apparent in the Goron world that some Gorons grow to exaggeratedly huge sizes (though very rarely). Another feature of Goron biology is their ability to curl into a fetal position (with their heads tucked between their legs). This is the Goron's position when left unattended, or when they are sleeping. Gorons use this form for transportation as well. Explained better in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Gorons roll rapidly at speeds up to 60-70 MPH. Gorons who are endowed with fairy magic grow metal spikes, which can be used as weapons. Gorons are also resistant to heat, to the point of being able to walk through lava. This is a valuable capability when searching for food inside mountains. They may also be fooled by appearances due to bad eyesight, similar to moles, as they are a subterranean species. They apparently don't breath air, as they have been seen underwater, and they can also survive being encased in solid rock, as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Gender The Gorons who appear in the games never show any visible cues to indicate their gender, and all Gorons who are referred to in the third person in in-game dialogue are called "he" and "him." Furthermore, in Goron culture it is customary to call other Gorons "brother", as well as those who have earned the title (like Link). It is unknown whether Gorons are somehow all male or are hermaphrodites (and if so, how they reproduce), or whether humans are simply unable to distinguish male Gorons from females (Gorons might not use feminine pronouns and titles.) Obviously feminine-looking Gorons have been known to appear in Manga from The Legend of Zelda series, but the manga is considered non-canonical. Culture Apparently Goron culture revolves around brotherhood, honor, and strength. Somewhat oddly it appears that they don't find mining their ancestor's corpses dishonorable or unethical (see below). They are a peaceful, sometimes indolent race with little ability to defend themselves, although they are quite large and strong. Gorons also are quite social to other tribes for the most part as seen in Twilight Princess which showed them sharing their hot Spring with the Zora tribe, however they can be hostile if the ruling Gorons are suffering and don't want to ask for help. Most Goron societies seem to rely on a few (sometimes only one) powerful warriors to protect the entire clan. Due to the toughness of the Goron race and the shortage of deadly predators in their environment, some tribes get along well with no warriors at all. Gorons also enjoy Sumo matches which they use to testament their strength. As mentioned above, Gorons are often considered to be dull-witted, though a more accurate description would be "simple." They prefer basic pleasures such as eating and dancing, though some are also skilled craftsmen, blacksmiths, or sculptors. Gorons also are well established in the economy district, having a large mine complex with many of the tribe working in Castle Town or Kakariko Village selling products. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time they live in Goron City on top of Death Mountain. Their major source of food is rocks from Dodongo's Cavern. There are also some Gorons that have grown giant: Biggoron and his (smaller) brother Medigoron. Medigoron makes the Giants Knife which breaks after 8 hits. Biggoron is on top of Death Mountain and makes the Biggoron's Sword (which never breaks and is usually more powerful than the Master Sword but requires two hands to wield). Their leader is Darunia, known by the title Big Brother. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask in the northern Termina Field.]] In Termina they live on top of Snowhead Mountain. Their leader has the title of 'Elder' instead of King. They have Goron Races in the spring. During this game Link is able to find the Goron Mask and is actually able to transform into a Goron while wearing this mask. This allows him to share the same abilities as the rest of their tribe does. Their most valuable possession is the gold dust, which lets them forge more powerful swords such as the gilded sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages In Oracle of Ages the Gorons live on Rolling Ridge and also have an Elder for a leader. These Gorons' main produce is their famous Bomb Flowers. However, when Link arrives in the present time, the Great Moblin has stopped them and started manufacturing handmade Bombs. In the past Link finds the Goron Elder trapped behind a rock slide, which he can clear with a bomb flower obtained from the present. In the eastern section of Rolling Ridge, many games run by Gorons can be found, including dancing, 'baseball', the Big Bang Game, and a cart ride game. The Gorons who run the dancing game keep the Mermaid Key, needed to enter the Mermaid's Cave. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons In Oracle of Seasons the Gorons live on Goron Mountain. There is also a Biggoron on top of Goron Mountain. The Goron Mountain is stuck in perpetual winter due to Onox. The Gorons aren't affected by this too much as their caves are warm, but Biggoron has to stay outside in the cold. These Gorons have a smaller role to play in the story. However, at one point in the trading sequence Link acquires Lava Soup, which is just what Biggoron needs to get his cold to go away. In return, he gives Link the Goron Vase. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Few Gorons remain in the Wind Waker, with one being found on each of the following islands Bomb Island, Greatfish Isle, and Mother and Child Isles. They are wandering merchants who trade items with Link. At first it is difficult to identify them as Gorons, due to their large face-covering hats, but blasting them with the Deku Leaf reveals their race. Also, when you take a picture of one of them and bring it to the sculptor in the Nintendo Gallery, he makes sculptures of all 3 of them. If you read the description, it says their favorite snack is rocks. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Only a few Gorons appear in the Minish Cap. To start with, only one Goron can be found, punching a hole in a rock wall at Lon Lon Ranch. Then, with certain Kinstone fusions with strange rock patterns found in caves, more arrive to help the first Goron, allowing him to open the cave. This sidequest eventually earns Link a bottle and the Mirror Shield. Another Goron can be found in Hyrule Castle Town selling Kinstone Pieces. Biggoron can be found at the top of Veil Falls. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Gorons in this game live on Death Mountain much as they do in the Ocarina of Time. There is no visible leader. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , the Goron Mini-Boss from Twilight Princess]] The Gorons in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess are ruled by a group of elders who settle disputes using sumo wrestling, which is a skill that Link learned. Aside from being taller, they retain many of the same features as the Gorons from past Zelda installments, only differing in that they now have a more rock like appearance with a rocky crust that can be seen on their head and back areas, and also wear tribal markings on their skin. Early on in the game they serve as enemies that attack Link upon noticing him. This is because their tribal patriarch has been transformed into a terrible flame beast, causing the Gorons to become angry and violent towards the residents of Kakariko Village. Later in the game, when the dispute is settled, Gorons become the merchants of the game, selling their wares and services all over the land. When fighting the Gorons it is possible to knock a Goron off balance by first blocking the attacks with a shield, or by dodging them, until the Goron begins to lose balance. The player can then strike the Goron, causing it to curl up and allowing the player to use it as a spring to reach higher areas. Using this method, the player can get from one place to others which are normally unreachable. An example of this technique is found at Death Mountain when you have to get towards the top of the mountain. The Gorons are found around Death Mountain near the beginning of the game, and later around Kakariko Village once the player has obtained the second Fused Shadow. A much larger Goron featured early in the game named Dangoro serves as a Mini-Boss in the second dungeon guarding the Hero's Bow. This Goron is noticeably different as it is much larger than most Gorons (albeit not as large as Biggoron featured in Ocarina Of Time) and also features large pieces of metal grafted onto its back and arms. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Gorons in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass appear in the south western potion of the sea and occupy two islands primarily, Goron Island, and Dee Ess Island (though only to run a game on the latter). Their leader is known as Biggoron, although he is a lot smaller than other incarnations of his character. His son is called Gongoron. They guard the Goron Temple. The Goron "special crop" Gorons grow Bomb Flowers, their "special crop" which resemble bombs in both appearance and function. These look like a standard bomb with a flower growing on top, and 3 large leaves growing outwards. Bomb Flowers will only grow in a dark area. Underneath the "bomb" is the stem (with the leaves growing out), but normally this is not visible. Bomb Flowers break easily from their stems but once plucked they soon explode (although not as soon as would a regular bomb). The stem and leaves of the flower are bomb-proof so a bomb-flower can't blow itself up, probably a defense-mechanism. Apparently Gorons use the plant for mining. These plants make an appearance in the Wind Waker on Dragon Roost Island. Bomb Flowers are also grown in the northern region of Labrynna (it is the main export of the Rolling Ridge Goron tribe) and the volcanic world of Subrosia (specifically, in Lava Lake) in the Oracle games. The reason for the bombs blowing up could be a defense mechanism, or a way of scattering seeds. Goron Golem In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, there was a beta enemy called a Goron Golem, a giant entity formed from a group of Gorons in ball form that came together to form a massive humanoid structure. Whether or not Gorons have this ability is unknown, as the enemy was never placed in the game. Notable Gorons *Darunia *Link the Goron: Link is the son of Darunia. He is named after the player for restoring Dodongo's Cavern, so his name is dependent on that chosen in the beginning of the game. *Darbus *Gor Coron *Gor Amoto *Gor Ebizo *Gor Liggs *Darmani *Dangoro *Biggoron *Medigoron *Goron Elder *Wandering merchants *Link-Goro *Gongoron Category: Races Category:Enemies